tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kristin Colt
Kristin Colt (born 1972) is a minor character in The IT Files. Kristin is the owner of Colt Brothers Financial, having inherited the company from her brother after his untimely passing. Fairly inactive in working for her family company, Kristin lives instead in Los Angeles as a party girl and philanthropist. Kristin is also the owner of the Blue Moon diamond, a one of a kind jewel. Biography Kristin was born in Dallas, Texas, the second child of the wealthy Colt family. Originally bankers, Colt Brothers Financial had evolved over the years to become a premiere global institution for the handling and insuring of priceless valuables. As Kristin was a child of the eldest brother of the family she was expected to assume the position of the company's primary owner should anything happen to her older brother. Kristin however was confident her brother would be fine and spent a great deal of time in school goofing off, averaging C grades through her years in private schooling. For university the Colt family's ties to Phi Sigma Delta got Kristin in at James Madison University, where she was her chapter's President her Senior year. As the eldest daughter of the family Kristin was also charged with protecting the Blue Moon diamond, a valuable family heirloom that was one of the reasons their bank had gotten into insurance in the first place. When Kristin was twenty-five tragedy struck, her brother killed in a skiing accident. Stuck as the oldest heir to the family company, Kristin split her time between acting as President and primary owner of the company while also studying business at Insead. It was after almost ten years as Colt Brothers President, and even a brief stint as acting CEO, that Kristin stepped down, remaining the primary owner but having one of her relatives take over as President and supporting the new CEO. Eager to return to her party girl days of old despite her age, Kristin moved to Los Angeles and began to befriend younger, popular women of wealth. While ostensibly just trying to have fun Kristin does also contribute to several charities, an effective philanthropist. When looking for a personal assistant, Kristin contacted Platinum Pathways, wanting to recruit a young woman eager to go to college. Unbeknownst to Kristin, Platinum used hypnosis to make Jemma Caulfield think she was Kristin's ideal candidate, despite actually having completed her degree, though Kristin is unaware of this fact. Jemma's primary job as Kristin's assistant is to help her arrange transport wherever she goes, as what few meetings that are business-related she still has takes her to places like Caxias Do Sul, London, New York and Houston. During the Christmas season of 2008 Kristin followed Erika Stone to Santa Galeas, wanting to effectively join her on her vacation. During the trip Carla De Anna tried to use an Obedience Wishing Bear on Kristin, but ultimately Kristin turned it on Carla, though in the process she became attracted to women. Kristin tried to use the bear to create a friendship between her and Erika, while at the same time Jemma confessed to having feelings for Kristin and she returned them. The desires of the two women came to an impasse before Tasia Spiro, freed from the bear's control, used it to repair their relationship and undo what Kristin had done. Despite her actions Erika decided Kristin was worth befriending and the two became closer, Kristin later considered a good enough friend to be invited to one of Erika's private parties. Kristin is also aware of Type-7, though it is the only major secret she knows about Erika. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36D * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Favorite Food: Avocado Personal Items * Lamborghini Gallardo, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Avery Tanner-Colt, Aunt * Mina Tanner, Cousin Romances * Jemma Caulfield, Lover and Assistant Staff * Nattie Caulfield * Joanne Ingham * Alyce Stacy Friends * Gail Lynd * Lydia Talent * Lona Quinn * Erika Stone * Orli Mencher * Blossom Soulsurfer Appearances Canon * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * The IT Files: Erika's Friend * The IT Files: Tasia's Gift * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Kristin is based on wrestling valet Karen Jarrett, formerly Angle. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files